


Super Soft Birthday Fuckin'

by Anonymous



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Darry's super soft birthday party, when everyone's fucked off home, Wayne and Katy are left to clean up on their own.
Relationships: Katy/Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: The USS WxK





	Super Soft Birthday Fuckin'

After Darry's super soft birthday party, when everyone's fucked off home, including Dan, having thrown Darry over his shoulder and toddled off down the laneway, Wayne and Katy are left to clean up on their own. They’re super tanked, it's late in the afternoon, still sorta cloudy, no one around for miles and miles. Wayne's wiped most of the frosting off, but he's missed a couple of spots, and it’s kind of itchy where the sugary paste has dried onto his skin. He's leaning against the cupcake table, taking a break for a dart and to top up his BAC when Katy comes up next to him to join in. 

She gets Preoccupied by the sprinkles he’d poured on himself earlier, tiny crystals occasionally catching the light and refracting it from where they’re embedded into the frosting she’d smeared all over him. 

“Hey.” She gestures at the corner of her mouth. “You missed a spot.” 

Wayne takes a sip of beer before replying. “Did I?” 

“Yep, you sure did.” 

“Well, I guess it’s to be expected. _Someone_ smashed a whole mitt-full of frosting all over me.” He cut his eyes over to look at her. “With her bare hands.” He let it hang for a second before capping it off with, “Like an animal.” 

Katy gasps, “An animal?” She’s got mock-offended down to a tee. “That must have been so _horrible_ for you, getting mauled by a pretty girl with a mitt-full of frosting. Are you _traumatized?_ ”

He tips his head to one side, contemplating. “I’m a little the worse for wear, yes.”

“And it’s got absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that you’ve had eight beers? And a couple shots of Gus’n’Bru?” She looks up at him through her lashes, raising her eyebrows. 

“ _That…_ ” he interrupts himself with a hiccup, “…is _entirely_ beside the point.” 

“You poor man. Let me help you out.” 

She tries to tell him where he's missed but he keeps going for the wrong spots, and it has to be on purpose, because he’s giggling again, carefree and happy. The sound shivers over her skin and down under her ribs, tickling her from inside out until she’s giggling, too. She stands between his legs and holds his face still and kisses the smudge right next to his mouth, tangy cream cheese and the crunch of sugar exploding across her tongue, _delicious._ She follows the smear along the line of his jaw, nips at the spike of frosting clinging to his ear before she wraps her lips around it and he goes pliant in her arms. He smells like vanilla and whiskey and dart smoke and it goes to her head quicker than the Sativa she bought off Stewart the other day. He grips the edge of the table, moans as she sucks her way down his throat, shudders as she fists his hair and pulls his head back so she can scrape her teeth across the soft underside of his chin, sighs as she kisses him with the taste of chocolate on both their tongues. Wayne gives in to her so easily, moves at the mere suggestion of a direction, open and unguarded as a puppy. Standing over him like this, moving him around as she pleases, makes her feel powerful. 

When they do this, they never talk about it, so by now it feels like a rule, even though it isn’t, because having an _actual_ rule would require discussing it. It just... happens when it happens, when they’re both in the right place for it. Before now, that’s always been when they were both single, like when he spent the summer with her in the city while she was at UofT. Not when they were rebounding from a five-year relationship and dating two hockey dinks at the same time, respectively. He doesn’t want to break the mood, but given the circumstances around his recent break-up, he’s not entirely comfortable with the thought of making a hypocrite of himself. So, despite the not-rule, he has to ask, “Katy?”

She stops sucking on the spot under his ear that makes him shiver long enough to respond, “Wayne?”

“What’re we doin’?”

“We’re just havin’ fun. Nothing heavy.” Katy kisses him again, chasing the dark, bitter-sweetness of cocoa. As a distraction, it’s pretty choice, at least until Wayne catches his breath and tries again. 

“What about the hockey nutsacks?” He really does need to know if he’s about to become the other woman. Man. Whatever. He knows what he means. 

Katy palms his ass as she answers, gets a good handful and gives it a squeeze. “It’s not serious. They’re already cheating on me.” She’s not upset about it. She would have to actually be interested in them to get upset. 

“And two wrongs make a right, now?” Wayne asks, petulant. 

To cure this, Katy pulls his head back again and kisses his neck some more as she explains, “More like, if they would have asked, it wouldn’t be cheating. And so then, neither would this. Either way, we’re clearly not exclusive. So it’s all G.”

Oh, God, he wants to believe her. “Really?”

“Really, really. Come on, Wayne. Just _roll_ with it.” 

She’s playing dirty, pressing against him and rocking her hips when she says that, but fuck it, they’re both well over the limit, and it has been several months since he’s had any company but his own right hand, and occasionally his left, just for variety. “Okay.” 

Wayne would follow her wicked smile over a thousand miles of hot coals even if she was leading him into Hell, so following her as she pulls him back up against the side of the red barn that faces away from the road for some heavy petting is a genuine pleasure. Making out is one of his favourite things, tasting and touching satisfying in its own right, their panting breaths and smacking lips composing an intimate soundtrack that goes right to his dick. On one of their previous trysts, Katy had graciously allowed him to use only his mouth all night, kissing her all over. He still thinks about it when he needs to crank his own engine. Back in the here and now, she slings a leg over his hip and _fuck,_ that's a great idea, so he gets his hands under her ass and picks her up, pinning her against the barn and grinding, spilling helpless little noises into her mouth as she squeezes her legs around his waist. 

Never has Katy been more thankful for the fact that he prefers shirts with snaps to buttons. She rips it open, slides her hands over his skin, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms as far as it’ll go without tearing. His jeans are so fitted she has to unbutton them to pull out the bottom of his shirt, and she takes the opportunity to grope his ass again, humming at the heat radiating from him. Wayne always runs a little warm, and she luxuriates in it, her own personal sun. In one move she whips off her shirt and bra, then wraps herself around him and shivers as he runs his hand up her back, burning hot as his kisses. 

Wayne lets her down for just long enough for both of them to get their pants off and step back into their boots, then he picks her up again and rails her up against the side of the barn until she's wailing. The sun breaks out from behind the clouds and the air fills with honey copper light and warmth, the scent of chamomile and new hay and fresh grass fills the air, and they look beautiful, skin golden, naked but for their boots and makin' love in the outdoors on their farm. 

His arms are the only thing holding her up, over her thighs, behind her back, hands under her butt cheeks and she's digging her shoulders back into the barn so she can cant her hips _just so,_ hitting the perfect angle to make her gasp high and loud. He's licking into her mouth with the same rhythm he's fucking her and she's high on it, the perfect weather and the risk of being outside and the sun and the breeze on her skin. 

She comes desperately hard, crying out his name and almost just crying from the beauty of everything and he's right there with her, filling her up and holding her close so he doesn't spill out. The comedown is just as good as the actual sex itself, which is pretty rare for Katy since she's usually the _wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am_ sort, in and out of the bed just as soon as things are done, but Wayne’s still kissin' her like he needs her to breathe, and devotion like that could really turn a girl’s head if she’s not careful. 

He ain’t done yet apparently, because he don’t even slow down as he asks, “May I eat you out now, please? Just like this?” 

_Well,_ that’s pritnear the hottest fucking thing she’s ever heard, the way he's asking her _permission_ , like she might tell him _no._ Katy's never turned down the opportunity to get head in her life and she's not about to start now. “Goddamn right, you may.” 

Wayne goes down on his knees in the grass in front of her, drapes one of her thighs over his shoulder, and goes to town. He's literally the best she's ever had, hungry and enthusiastic and totally, completely focused on making it good for her, like he gets pleasure from pleasuring her, eating out the traces of where he'd just been. His fingers are long and thick and sure and they know right where to go, how hard to press, his tongue is perfect, rasping across her and wet and strong. On their own volition, her hands twist into his hair again, guiding and steering him exactly where she wants, letting her ride his mouth like a jockey rides a horse. 

She comes all over his face, leaving him slick and shiny from the bridge of his nose, across his cheeks and down to his chin, then he comes just from her yanking on his hair and practically drowning him. His hands never left her skin, she would’ve felt it, but he's grunting into her even as he's still busy licking her clean, and if she wasn't so wrung out already she might have come again then and there, hearing the soft patter of his come splashing onto the ground. 

They pick up their clothes and fuck it, the rest can wait until morning. They shower and go to bed and in the morning they still don't talk about it, but they both remember. 


End file.
